The present invention relates to substituted 2,3-dihydro-6-hydroxy-pyrimido[2,1-f]purine-4,8(1H,9H)-diones and tautomers thereof, and use of these compounds for the treatment of hyperproliferative skin disease. These compounds are also useful as anti-inflammatory agents for treating inflammatory conditions such as arthritis, spondylitis, and tendonitis in mammals, and are useful as anti-allergy agents for treating allergy-caused diseases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,936, issued to Blythin on Feb. 11, 1986 discloses certain related compounds having a 2-oxo substituent but fails to address the 2-dihydro compounds described herein.